isekaifandomcom-20200214-history
The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (はたらく魔王さま!, Hataraku Maō-sama!, literally Working Demon King! or Demon Lord at Work!) is a Japanese light novel series written by Satoshi Wagahara, with illustrations by Oniku (written as 029). ASCII Media Works has published 19 volumes since February 2011. The story is about a demon king named Sadao Maou seeking to conquer the world of Ente Isla but, when confronted by the Hero Emilia, he is forced to retreat through a gate that transports him to modern day Tokyo, Japan. To survive and find a way to return to Ente Isla, Satan gains part-time employment at a fast food restaurant called MgRonald. There have been two manga adaptations published by ASCII Media Works in Dengeki Daioh and Dengeki Maoh. A 13-episode anime adaptation produced by White Fox and directed by Naoto Hosoda aired between April and June 2013. Plot The Demon Lord Satan seeks to conquer the world of Ente Isla by annexing its four continents with the help of his demon generals Alciel, Lucifer, Malacoda, and Adramelech. After being confronted by the hero Emilia and her companions after they killed Malacoda and Adramelech, Satan Jacob and Alciel escape the world of Ente Isla through a gate to modern Tokyo, Japan. However, due to the lack of magic in the modern contemporary world, both Satan and Alciel change into forms representing what they would look like if they were human. In order to survive, Satan takes a part-time job in a fast food restaurant named MgRonald while Alciel serves as his houseman. One day, Satan , who now goes by Sadao Maō, meets a girl who is actually Emilia in the form of Emi Yusa. The story then unfolds and explores the personalities of each of the characters and their moral values. More characters show up from Ente Isla and they too face the new world dilemmas, often comically. Media Light Novels The Devil Is a Part-Timer! began as a light novel series written by Satoshi Wagahara, with illustrations by the artist 029 (Oniku). Wagahara originally entered the first novel in the series, originally titled Maōjō wa Rokujō Hitoma! (魔王城は六畳一間!), into ASCII Media Works' 17th Dengeki Novel Prize in 2010 and the novel won the Silver Prize. The first novel was published by ASCII Media Works on February 10, 2011, under their Dengeki Bunko imprint, and 18 main novels have been released as of January 10, 2018. Two prequel novels have also been published. In an interview with Publishers Weekly, Yen Press announced their plans to publish the light novels in 2015. Manga A manga adaptation, illustrated by Akio Hiiragi, started serialization in the February 2012 issue of ASCII Media Works' shōnen manga magazine Dengeki Daioh. The first tankōbon volume was published on June 27, 2012. Yen Press began publishing the manga in North America in 2015. A spin-off manga series, illustrated by Kurone Mishima and titled The Devil Is a Part-Timer! High School! (はたらく魔王さま！ハイスクール！ Hataraku Maō-sama! Hai Sukūru!), began serialization in the July 2012 issue of ASCII Media Works' Dengeki Maoh magazine. Its chapters have been compiled in five tankōbon volumes, released between January 26, 2013 and April 24, 2015. A four-panel manga anthology volume was published by ASCII Media Works on June 27, 2013. Anime A 13-episode anime television series adaptation of The Devil Is a Part-Timer!, produced by White Fox and directed by Naoto Hosoda, aired between April 4 and June 27, 2013. The anime has Masahiro Yokotani as the script supervisor and Atsushi Ikariya adapts 029's characters designs. Funimation streamed the series as it aired and released it on home video in summer 2014. The opening theme is "Zero!!" by Minami Kuribayashi. There are three ending theme songs, "Gekka" (月花, lit. "Moon Flower"), "Star Chart" (スターチャート Sutā Chāto), and "Tsumabiku Hitori" (ツマビクヒトリ), all by Nano Ripe. Trivia External Links Category:Isekai Series Category:Light Novels Category:Manga Category:Anime